Devotion Of The Soul
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kikyo would save her, bring her back to life, but at a cost. But everyone had to give something to save her. Inuyasha's blood, Sesshomaru's power. Kikyo stole her soul, that was the cost. Kagome is the same but not, she's now demon and barring Sess Mark.
1. Death In His Arm's

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back _

He had caught her. It should not have been him, but that of his half brother. This girl had stood by his half brothers side through out the journey into defeating Naraku, and yet his foolish brother had chosen to 'Save' the already dead miko over the living one. But as he looked down at the body in his arms, he knew she would not live much longer, foolish half breed.

Everyone stood stunned. She had killed Naraku but not before he sent a deadly blow to her, knocking her out instantly and sent her flying up and then down to the earth. But it was not Inuyasha who caught her but Sesshomaru. He was on one knee and Kagome laid over it, her head in his clawed hand. He didn't know why he reacted as he did, but he did. She was bleeding out of her nose and mouth. Her mouth was parted and Sesshomaru watched as she took her last breath. He didn't know why but his brows went together and he felt disgusted, she should not have died like this.

Her fiends walked up, Sesshomaru did not look at them or at his brother. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered

"You act as if you care" Sesshomaru said coldly. Miroku wanted to speak up, that was not fair, Inuyasha did care for Kagome, but sometimes Inuyasha feelings was missed placed.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru didn't look at him all the way, just cut his eyes to him "Tell me half breed, who's arms does she lay dying?"

Inuyasha went cold, did he say dying? "Give her to me Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said walking closer. Sesshomaru removed his leg from under her and laid her on the ground, Inuyasha was not worthy to even hold her dead body. Sesshomaru stood now not facing her. Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome and picked up her head "Kagome?"

"Foolish half breed, do you not see that the miko does not breath"

"Shut up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was angry, his brother was being to talkative. Sesshomaru took out his father sword, but he yet to turn around. "Move away from her"

Inuyasha looked at his brothers back "What?" He snapped, "Inuyasha" Miroku called, Inuyasha then looked at Miroku, "I do believe your bother intends on saving Lady Kagome"

Inuyahsa looked at his brothers back again and then down at Kagome. Slowly he laid Kagome back down and stepped away. Once he was away Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. He held out the sword and called out to it in his mind, yet the sword did not respond.

"What are you waiting for!" Inuyasha snapped, why was he not saving her?

Sesshomaru looked at his sword, he, himself could not believe that it was her fate to die. "It it is her fate to die" He said putting the sword back. Inuyasha grew mad "What! who are you to decide that!" He spit out. Sesshomaru cut his eyes to his younger foolish brother "It Is not the swords will to save her half breed" He snapped. The more the boy talked the more Sesshomaru loathed him.

Silent, they were silent.

"I can save her" Came the cold voice of the dead miko. Everyone but Sesshomaru looked at her. "If even one of you does not want this, I will not do it"

They all looked at her confused "Speak miko" Came Sesshomaru's voice, he was now standing with his arms crossed and looking at her. "I can save her, but at cost" She said looking dead at the demon lord, she was testing him. Sesshomaru was not one for borrowed power or trickery, well for the most part, it was beneath him. "What will it be Lord Sesshomaru?" It was up to him, everyone there would say yes to saving their friend, but he had to agree to "Do as you please, it is beneath this Sesshomaru"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes "No, you must agree or I will not do it"

Sesshomaru looked at her long and hard "I see not why you need my consent"

"I will need something from you, all of you" Kikyo said looking around the group, "And what of me do you need" The Lord asked.

"Power"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stared at her, he knew not what the dead miko was going to do, or how she was going to do it. "Proceed miko"

---

"We shall take her to my sister" Kikyo stated and Inuyasha started to walk up to Kagome, but was met with Sesshomaru's sword "What" Inuyasha snapped

"I shall carry her, tend to your miko"

Inuyasha growled "Yes, do not forget Lady Kikyo has hurt her leg" Miroku pointed out, not wanting to two brothers to fight. Inuyasha huffed and walked over to Kikyo. Sesshomaru bent down and picked the girl up, she was cold, and proceed to follow her group of friends.

Kaede was outside when she saw the group coming. Inuyash holding Kikyo on his back as he had done with Kagome, but it was that of Sesshomaru carrying Kagome that shocked the old miko, and she knew something had to be very, very wrong.

"Kikyo" Kaede stated "Hello sister" Kikyo retunrned cold, their reunion was cut short "Start miko, I wish to depart" Kaede looked up at Sesshomaru and then to Kagome then back to her sister "Do ya think it wise?"

"Do not question your older sister" Kikyo stated as Inuyasha let her down, "Put her down"

Sesshomaru was not one to be bossed around, but he did as he was told. Kikyo came to stand in front of her and with the movement of her hands Kagome lifted off the ground. Kikyo pulled up a purple barrier and Kagome froze in place. "Inuyasha, a bit of your blood"

Inuyasha wasted no time in cutting himself and offering his arm to Kikyo. Kikyo let his blood drip into her hand before reaching into the barrier and opening Kagome's mouth and pouring the blood into her mouth.

"Monk, Slayer a cut of your hair"

They to wasted no time in cutting a piece of the hair off, with the help of Inuyasha's claws. They handed their hair to Kikyo, it was turned into dust and she blew it into Kagomes nose. Kikyo then turned to Sesshomaru "I will need your power"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome floating before him, what was to become of her? Would she be the same? "What shell of a person will she become" He asked. Good question "She will know you all" Was all she gave him "The time is now Lord Sesshomaru, do not waste it"

"Very well"

"Place you hand on the barrier as I will do the same"

Sesshomaru and Kikyo both placed their hands on the purple barrier. Kikyo closed her eyes "Bring forth your demonic power as I will bring froth my holy powers, they will fight along with whats left of hers, this is a battle you should win" She told the demon Lord "Indeed"

They began and Sesshomaru pushed forth his power, he quickly took over Kikyo's power, her's was no match for his. Then he felt his power surround that of weak power, her power. Instead of fighting their power mixed and a bright light burst threw the barrier "Do not let go" Kikyo stated and Sesshomaru held his place. Then something hit him, The girls soul returned, but was being pulled. Sesshoamru watched as the pink soul that was the miko's come and leave her body and rush to Kikyo's hand. She was stealing the girls soul, that was the cost. Sesshomaru quickly removed his hand and in a second he had Kikyo's neck.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped but Sesshomaru did not move "What have you done"

"She lives" Kikyo stated looking into his eyes. He tighten his grip "Without her soul"

"She has a soul"

He dropped Kikyo and she fell onto the ground. Inuyasha ran up to Kikyo "Sesshomaru!"

"Your devotion to her sickens me half breed" He turned away and looked at Kagome, she was still inside the barrier "I leave her to you to deal with" Sesshomaru was speaking of Kikyo.

"This matter no longer concern's me"

He then walked away, leaving them all. As he came to the forest edge he stopped, he did not look back, but he felt the beat of her heart "She lives, the miko they call Kagome"

_Where there is love, I'll be there _


	2. Her Life Reborn

_I'll reach out my hand to you_

Kagome stayed in the barrier for days. Kikyo had assured them all that she would be reborn and the same. Miroku question her taking Kagome's soul. Kikyo stated that the soul was hers and that for Kagome to be reborn she would have to make her own soul, and again reassured them all that she would still be her girlish naive self. Sango did not care for Kikyo's choice of words.

---

It was a bight day, warm with a small breeze. They all, excepted for Kikyo, sat around the barrier holding Kagome, just waiting for her to awaken. Miroku looked up at Kagome and saw something, he stood and walked closer "What is it miroku" Inuyasha asked watching Miroku get closer. Once he was close his eyes grew a bit wide "No" He whispered, he quickly turned to the group "She is demon Inuyasha" He said with haste. Inuyasha and Sango both jumped up "What!" Inuyasha said "What do you mean demon?" Sango asked,

"Come see for yourself" Miroku stood aside and the two walked up "I don't see anything" Inuyasha snapped "I don't see anything either" Sango pointed out.

"Look, look at her hands"

Both Sango and Inuyasha leaned in and looked at Kagome's hands, she had claws. "Oh my" Sango whispered as she stepped back "Just cause she's got long nails don't mean she's a demon" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, it meant that to them.

"We shall see Inuyasha"' Miroku said, not wanting to get into it with him. They all sat back down, Sango and Miokru keeping a watchful eye on the girl. Shippo came out of the hut with rice balls in hand "Anyone hungry?"

"Yes" They all said together and Shippo handed out the balls, then look at Kagome "Hey, why is Kagome a demon"

"We don't know Shippo" Miroku said taking a bit of the rice ball "Kikyo has not returned yet for us to ask her of it" He added, his mouth full of rice. Shippo took a bit of his rice ball and stared at Kagome.

----

Sesshomaru had returned home to his ward and retainer. He had thought of the miko when he left, but now that he was home she had drifted from his mind. But when he had thought of her, he thought of how she would be now that she no longer held the soul she once did. He cursed his brother and hoped he would not run into him anymore, since Naraku was gone he had no reason to pass him by, in less he, himself got the urge to kill the pup. As for the dead miko, or should he say undead miko, the one known as Kikyo, he hoped she would not cross his path again either, for he could not promise he would not kill her for her trickery. This was beneath him, he did his part and he wad done, in fact he could careless if he ever saw any of them again.

"My Lord I heard the good news that you dispatched that nasty Naraku!" Jaken voice came with a all familiar shrill "Then you heard wrong" His master stated, freezing the toad in place "Naraku, still lives mi Lord!" Shock was the toads tone "No Jaken, it was that of the miko's doing"

"That lowly human wench who travels with your half brother Inuyasha!" The toad could not believe it. "Jaken"

"Yes mi Lord"

"Be gone"

"Ah! yes mi Lord" Away with haste did green toad run, he did not want to anger his master any futhur. Rin had been next to vist him, with a hug to his leg. When Sesshomaru looked at her, his mind went right back to the miko, if she were a child he imagine she would look like Rin.

"Is he really dead!"

"Yes Rin"

Rin's hands went together "Oh I hope one day I'm stong like Kagome!" The child did seem to look up to Kagome somewhat. But alas he pushed his thoughts of the miko away.

---

Kikyo had still not returned, and it was getting late, Inuyasha was going to go looked for her but Miroku thought it well of him to stay, in case Kagome were to awaken.

"Look" Shippo called jumping up to Miroku's shoulder, Miroku looked over as did everyone else, Kagome was moving. Inuyasha stood slowly and walked up to the glowing purple barrier, he slowly put his hand to it and stared at her. Kagome eyes snapped open and she leaned forward, her hand on the barrier were his was, and the barrier fell, her into his arms.

"Ka, Kagome?"

Everyone was frozen, Kagome slowly looked up, and her eyes scared him, they were no longer brown, but blue, and light as a clear sky blue day, and the hands that were holding onto him were no longer meek, her nails were not just long just nails, but claws, Kagome was no longer just Kagome, but demon.

"I see you have awaken"

Everyone turned to see Kikyo walking back into camp.

"Inu, Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned from Kikyo back to Kagome, she had whispered his name, and her voice sounded more Innocent then before. "Kagome"

"I'm so glad to see you" Her hand went to his cheek. Inuyasha stood their frozen for a moment before taken her hand on his a moving it away from his face "Glad to see you to Kagome"

"Are you feeling ok Kagome?" Miroku asked looking concerned "I feel a bit strange, but, ok"

She did seem a bit confused "What, what happened?"

Then she asked it, was it that she did not remember? They all looked at each other, they would have to tell her. They would have tell her she died, that Kikyo now held her soul, that it was Sesshomaru who had caught her, that Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone. "Come Lady Kagome and we shall explain" They would all have to have faith that she would be ok, that she would understand and remembered. Kagome was the to forgiving type and Miroku could only pray that she would not be upset about being brought back to life, that she would not freak out when she found out she was no longer human but demon and that she would not longer be able to go home, her soul and the jewel were gone.

Once they finished telling her everything, she looked down and all she said was "Oh" and then sat in silence, but she then looked up and said "I have faith in the reason I am here"

_I'll have faith in all you do _


	3. The Mark She Now Wears

_Just call my name_

She was very quite at first, she would have to learn a lot. Inuyasha sat across from her and watched her as she looked into the fire. Her hair he noticed was much longer. He was watching her, he still could not believe it, she was now the one thing he wanted to be, full demon. Then it dawned on him, if Kikyo could make Kagome full demon, then she could me him full demon!

Inuyasha jumped "Kikyo"

Kikyo looked up "Yes Inuyasha"

"Come with me"

Everyone looked up and watched as Kikyo stood up "Very well Inuyasha"

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat of into the forest, leaving the inu group.

--

Kagome had long gone to sleep, as well as Sango, when the two returned. Inuyasha informed Miroku that he would be traveling with Kikyo, that they had things to take care off. Miroku asked if he thought it wise to leave Kagome with her being in the state she was in. Kikyo then spoke saying it would be wise, as Inuyasha would be a distraction from her learning. Miroku didn't much buy that, but there was nothing really he could do, but watch the two leave once again.

When they woke the next morning, Sango knew in a instant that something was wrong.

"Inuyasha is gone" Miroku told Sango, but Kagome heard.

Kagome didn't look as she did when she was human, she didn't look hurt. Many things were different about her. It was now up to Miroku and Sango to teach Kagome of her knew ways.

Miroku spent his time meditating with her, helping her to open her demon hearing and awareness. Sango helped Kagome with he fighting skills and ways of demons, well the best that a demon slayer could.

Soon life just fell into a way, Miroku would go and do his 'monk thing' bring home the food or money, Sango would often help in slaying low level demons, Kagome helping a bit. Most of the time Kagome would be in charge of planting the vegetables and picking them, she seem to like it, her small claws helping her to dig in the dirt.

---

It had been months since Inuyasha had left. "Do you wonder where he went?" Sango asked Miroku one night "I suspect he has something up his sleeve" Miroku then looked at the sleeping Kasgome "And I bet it has something to do with Lady Kagome being a demon"

"What do you mean" She whispered trying not to wake Kagome,

"What did Inuyasha want with the jewel?" Miroku asked her,

"To become, all demon" The she got what Miroku already knew.

"You think he wants Kikyo to turn him into all demon?" Sango question, wide eyed,

"Perhaps" Miroku said looking away.

-------

Sesshomaru once again had been traveling, alone, when he came across his half brothers scent, but what got him was that the only other person he smelled was that of the once dead miko. He then found himself wondering if the young miko had made it. Sesshomaru then changed his direction, he needed to know.

--

"You can turn me into a demon"

"Is that what you wish Inuyasha" Came her still cold voice,

"Yeah, you know thats what I wanted the jewel for!"

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha "Is it Inuyasha" She touched his face "Do you remember once, back before we died?"

Inuyasha was confused "Do you not love me any longer Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes hard,

"Yeah...I love you, you know that" Something he never said to Kagome "I thought Inuyasha, that you wanted to be human, with me, to live a normal life" She spoke reminding him that he had once said that. In fact it was the day they died, that was the day he almost became human. Inuyasha stood frozen, he loved her yes, but after everything, all the fighting, he was not sure if he wanted to become all human. Could she not love him as he was? Then Kagome's words came to him, she had once told him he was prefect the way he was, that she liked him fine as a half demon. "Can't I just stay half demon?" Inuyasha then asked Kikyo

"It will not work Inuyasha, and you know it, I will die once more, where you will live"

That was true, he was not all demon, so mating with her would not give her his lifespan. "You, you could become demon" He said it before he could think "We both could become all demon"

Kikyo said nothing, she was actually thinking about it. "We would be together forever" Inuyasha spoke, trying to get her to agree "Tell me Inuyasha, if I call your name, will you forever be there?"

"Yes"

---------

Kagome knelt near a pond and picked the purple flowers, she knew shippo would like them. She took a piece of dry grass and tied it around the stems of the flowers, then she felt something, or someone, they felt familiar, but she was not sure, all she knew was that someone was there.

"Miko"

Kagome looked over to see a man standing, arms crossed and a moon on his forehead, he was demon and a powerful one. She stood up, still holding her flowers and walked up to him. He let her get near, she sniffed the air "I know you" She spoke

"Indeed"

"Sesshomaru" She whispered, her small fangs showing. He took note of her long hair, tiny claws and very small fangs, he found himself staring at her small fangs. Kagome tilted her head, showing him something else, taking his eyes away from her small fangs. She noticed his look "What?" She asked,

Sesshomaru's hand reached out, stopped for second before reaching forward and pushing her bangs back. Her noticed her intake of air and once his hand touched her, her eyes closed.

"What is the meaning of this"

He eyes opened "What?"

She just looked at him, then faster than a blink of a eye, his hand moved from her head, to her waist and she was being pulled to him, her flowers falling into the ground. Kagomw relized then as the weapond flew by her head, he had just saved her. Why he had pulled her to him and not pushed her back he did not know, all he knew was that someone had attacked him, and he knew who "Slayer" He called.

Sango came running and stopped dead, there Sesshomaru was, holding Kagome. "Sesshomaru" She whispered shocked to see the demon Lord, Just then Miroku showed up.

Sesshomru pushed Kagome away but held onto her arm "Explain" He said,

"Explain what? Miroku asked,

"This" Sesshomaru then moved her hair back, and there on her forehead was his moon.

_And I'll be there _

_----  
_


	4. Inu You

Sango's mouth dropped open in clear shock and Miroku's eyes became wide "Oh my, we missed that" He spoke blinking.

"Where is my brother and the dead witch" Sesshomaru snapped,

"Your hurting me" Kagome pulled against him, he glanced at her "Be still and silent" He pushed his power over her, and the oddest thing happened, she obeyed him, which they all found quit odd, Kagome was NOT the obeying type.

"They left some time ago" Miroku spoke standing tall, the wind blowing his purple and black kimono, so that it was brushing against the grass.

"Slayer you will find them, monk you will explain what is going on, or shall I rip my brother to pieces?"

Sango nodded and took off and Miroku put up his hands "I assure you that Inuyasha does not need to be in pieces"

Miroku looked at Kagome, then back at Sesshomaru "We know about as much as you, we noticed she was becoming demon, of course I would think that was because of your doing"

"You blame this on me?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, the power you lent to save her, I believe your power is what changed her, you after all are the strongest demon I know"

"Flattery will not get you far monk"

"I'm flattered you think I'm flattering you, but that is also not what I meant"

"You lent Kikyo your power?" Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru, he glance at her when she spoke and the wind blew, her long dark hair flew over her shoulder and she looked at him so innocently.

"I did not know it would have this effect" He told her,

"So you regret it?"

There was her spirit. This was a trick question, he was wise enough to know that "Your life miko is not mine to regret or not regret, yet the mark on your head is"

"So, I have a moon on my head, who cares?"

"I care" He pulled her closer and turned to him "Do you not understand, has the half breed taught you nothing?"

"I don't understand, I don't understand a lot of things, all I know is I died, you saved me and now your mad, care to fill me in?" She rushed her words with slight anger.

"Do not be angry with me, I am not the one who did this to you"

"Yet your mad at me"

"I am not mad with you, I wish to know what is happening"

"Apparently you already know, which is why your mad!" She yelled "Tell me, why does is matter if there is a moon on my head, I mean I could understand if it was your teeth mark on my neck!"

So the half breed did teach her something. Miroku slowly backed away and left the two, he went after Sango and the others.

"The moon on your head means more than you know"

She gazed at him, it meant something to him, she could tell "What does it mean to you?"She asked,

"Miko, it makes you the last female inu demon"

"This makes you mad?"

It was not that it made him mad, it made him worry, it made him thoughtful, it made her beautiful in his eyes.

They looked at each other, no saying a word.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped, and his brother turned his head "Inuyasha" He spit,

"Let go of Kagome"

"Miko, you will explain this" He ignored Inuyasha and pointed to Kagome's head, Kikyo smiled.

"Well that is new"

"Do not play game with me, you will die"

"I had nothing to do with that I assure you, you all wished to save the girl, I did what I could, now you blame me"

"You are not without knowledge wench"

"Your right, I knew your power would affect her, but it was you who decided, tell me did the thought of her becoming a demon cross your mind when you where lending her your power to live?"

Damn, in fact, he had, he wondered if his power would do it.

"I know you wondered if she would return like me, clay and dirt, yet she did not"

"I am not concerned with her being demon, I am concerned with her status, you are aware what this means"

She smiled and nodded "We are aware of what it makes her, but again, I had nothing to do with it"

He narrowed his eyes "You do not fool me miko" He looked at Kagome "You will return with me"

"Like hell she will! let Kagome go"

Sesshomaru turned, Kagome's arm still in his hands "You have no say, and Inuyasha, that's Kagome-sama to you, come miko"

With that he dragged her away, but she did not fight, she was tired of fighting.


End file.
